


An Old Legend

by Starry_Elise



Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Married Couple, Multi, They have a child named Delilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Elise/pseuds/Starry_Elise
Summary: Prompt 3! Legend!I read some sad ones, so I strived for a happy one!
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039050
Kudos: 41





	An Old Legend

“Mamam, can you tell me that one legend about Ladybug?” asked Dalilah, her jade-green eyes staring up into the startling blue of her mother’s.

With a quiet chuckle, Marinette reached out and smoothed her daughter’s obsidian-black hair down, Dalilah leaning into the touch.

“Once upon a time, there was a girl. That girl was gifted with the power of the Miraculous, magical jewelry that granted the heros powers,” Marinette started, a soft smile finding its way onto her lips as she stared down her daughter.

“Yeah! And Ladybug’s power was creation and she had a partner that had the power of destruction and-” Dalilah’s ramble was interrupted by Marinette holding a finger against the girl’s lips.

“Shh Dalilah, if you keep spoiling the story I might not tell you it anymore,” reprimanded Marinette, Dalilah pouting at the threat in her mother’s words.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at Dalilah, the girl sighing as she nodded her head at her mother, who smiled.

“Ladybug only appeared when the world was in danger, and whenever she appeared, she always had a partner. Her partner was always the cat, who’s power was destruction. Sometimes though, Ladybug would have other partners, such as the fox, turtle, snake, and many others.” Dalilah stared up at her mother, who had a slight smile on her face as her eyes clouded over slightly.

Her mother sometimes did that, as if she remembered something. Usually, it was when Dalilah mentioned Ladybug or any other of the Miraculous holders.

Just as Marinette opened her mouth to continue the tale, the sound of the front door opening rang out, Marinette turning towards the entrance of Delilah’s room.

“Angel? Habiti? Where are you?” rang out the voice of Delilah’s father and Marinette’s husband. A bright smile spread across Marinette’s face as she darted out of the room, Delilah following closely behind.

“Damian!” “Papa!” both Marinette and Delilah cried as they threw their arms around Damian, who stumbled back at the combined weight of his family.\

Damian had been on a mission, not that Delilah knew, she was told that her father was on a buisness trip. Marinette buried her face into the man’s neck as Delilah wrapped her arms around her father’s legs. 

With shining eyes, Delilah looked up at her father. “How was your trip Papa? Was it good?” asked Delilah, Marinette and Damian sharing a look before he answered.

Crouching down, after Marinette let him go, Damian patted his daughter on the head, a small smile on his lips.

“It went _ really  _ well.” With a big grin, Delilah tugged on her father’s arm, begging him to tell her what happened during his trip, Damian and Marinette sharing yet another glance.

“Well…”


End file.
